Replica Heavy Trooper (Variant VII)
Replica Heavy Troopers are enemies that appear in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin'' These Replicas act as shock troopers to the standard Replica squads and usually support them with automatic shotguns. They have significantly more health than standard Replicas and are more dangerous if they are in close proximity due to their shotguns. They also have higher armor than the standard Replica Troopers. Oftentimes, the player will encounter a squad of regular soldiers along with at least one of them, and it is imperative that the player kill these heavy armors first, due to the possible danger their shotguns pose. Many of them carry rocket launchers, but only when the player is able to control the Elite Powered Armor. In the demo of the game, they carried the SHO Series-3 Combat Shotguns instead of the automatic ones. They were originally thought to be the successors to the Replica Heavy Armor, but there is an entirely different unit for that. Nevertheless, the heavy soldiers possess the deep voice that the prequel's heavy armors made whenever killed. ''F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn Only two are encountered in ''Reborn: one holds an Andra FD-99 while the other holds the Andra SR5 Missile Launcher. Foxtrot 813 only gets to fight the one holding the submachinegun, making him much easier to fight then before. The one with the rocket is scripted to shoot down 813's elevator and will never be seen again. Multiplayer The Heavy Soldiers appear as selectable character models in the Replica faction. Their heavy armor provides maximum protection, but little carrying space. Tactics *Replica Heavy Troopers are mostly silent except their walking noise cause by their heavier armor. Thus its more likely to get ambushed by them. Avoid rushing at tight quarters, as they might waiting around the corner. **Because Replica Heavy Trooper does not announce thenselves as regular soldiers do; listen for their sign is a good way to avoid being ambushed; the automatic shotgun fire will create a distinctive "pang" sound, they will make sound when walking as well. *Replica Heavy Troopers rarely use grenades, and they rarely take cover and engage the player from afar. So wait for them to move towards the player, strike with Slow-Mo before he fires. **Replica Heavy Soldiers and Replica Elites are the only heavy enemies vulnerable to fire, the R3 Incendiary grenade and LM10 Naplam Cannon can stun their movements, buying player some time to move or attack. *For the shotgun carrying variant, stay away from them at all costs! In Hard mode they can potentially kill the player in one hit. On lower difficulty they still being able to cut away 25~45% of health or armor and push the player back. A well-time grenade or pre-fire combined with Slow-Mo are recommended methods for dispatching them safely. *The missile launcher varient is even deadlier, they only appear in the mission that the player has the oppotunity to operate the Elite Powered Armor however. They should be the first to be targeted due to the devastating effect of their weapon. *If in desperate situation and the Heavy Trooper is closing in, cook a N6A3 grenade, use XS Shock grenade or plant a AT-L4 proximity mine to keep them from reaching player's location. Most types of explosives are effective against them, since the Heavy Troopers usually don't attempt to dodge them, unlike other varients. The only exception is they are far away from the player, Heavy Troopers will move left and right to dodge the missiles. *On lower difficulty, at close quarters, the player can attempt to use Slow-Mo and shotgun to counter them before they fire, since the player has better dexterity; not recommended on Hard mode as it can be extremely risky. Trivia *Despite not heard speaking in the game while in combat, Heavy Troopers are capable of speech, as demonstrated by Replica command while talking to Foxtrot 813, who are seen wearing Heavy Trooper armor and speaking in a completely understandable manner. *In F.E.A.R. 2 Demo, they carry SHO Series-3 Combat Shotgun rather than Vollmer Ultra92 Automatic Shotgun, the latter is limited to used by the player only. They also have longer reaction time than regular Replica Soldiers, in the final game they reacts much faster. *Unlike regular Replica Soldiers, the Heavy Trooper and Replica Elite will make distinctive sounds while moving, this serves as warning for the player. *The Heavy Trooper was intended to be issued with Armacham HV Hammerhead, however in retail version this weapon is limited to Heavy Armor within Replica Forces. Gallery fear_2_wallpapers10.jpg F.E.A.R. Gamerpics (2).png|Xbox Live Gamer Picture fear-2-project-origin-20080908074702821_640w.jpg Replicaheavysoldier.jpg|Concept art of the Heavy Trooper. Xbox 360 Achievement (10).jpg|Xbox Live Achivement Xbox 360 Achievement (9).jpg|Xbox Live Achivement HeavyKiller.png|Replica Heavy Trooper Render es:Soldados Pesados Replica (Variante VII) ru:Тяжёлый_солдат-клон_(Поколение_VII) Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Replica Soldiers Category:Playable Characters